


Feeding the Rhythm

by azephirin



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Comment Fic, Community: stxi_sinfest, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Other, Shore Leave, Star Trek: AOS, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azephirin/pseuds/azephirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I've been feeding the rhythm, going to feel that power build in you...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Rhythm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/profile)[**stxi_sinfest**](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/) and originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/stxi_sinfest/1437.html?thread=421021#t421021). Title and summary from "[Sledgehammer](http://www.petergabriel.com/discography/track/Sledgehammer/1536)," by Peter Gabriel.

On Risa, nobody cares who you are.

They're just two of probably a thousand people, barely dressed and slick with sweat and ready to fuck except that would mean leaving the dance floor. And, really, probably nobody would care, but they're saving it. There's someone to save it for.

Jim's pressed up against her, his hand on her ass, her arm around his neck, and she can feel how hard he is—brash, unashamed, hard. Nyota rakes one nail in a furrow down his spine, and Jim shivers. Then, smoothly, like this is all just part of the dance, he turns her, and she sees three Deltans, two males and a female, leap as one onto a broad pedestal. The Deltans don't miss a beat, either, as the males press the female between them. She drops her head back and wraps one leg around the hips of the male in front of her; the male behind her drops to his knees and presses his mouth to her thigh, to the bare skin that's not quite—

"You know he wants to lick her," Jim says, and Nyota shudders. "Put his lips on her cunt and taste her—except the angle's all wrong, so he's just got to kiss her thighs and smell her." Jim's hand has started to slide between Nyota's thighs, over the butter-soft leather of her pants to rub the heel over her pubis. The male dancer has moved back up to caress the female's breasts from behind, and the other male, over her shoulder, captures his mouth in a ferocious kiss. "God, I want to do that right here. Push you against a wall and get those pants down and suck your clit until you're screaming."

"You could at least put that hand somewhere useful," Nyota gasps.

"Mm-mm," Jim admonishes. "You know we're saving that for later." He moves his hands to her breasts, mimicking the Deltans, teasing her nipples through the tissue-thin cybersilk. "I can do this, though. Make your nipples hard for me to suck on when we get back to the room. Make them so hard, everybody can see them. Every guy in here wants to fuck you, Uhura. Every guy in here would give his damn balls to be where I am right now, touching you like this."

"Yeah?" she breathes, and then turns around, so quickly that Jim doesn't have time to respond. She tangles her fingers in his hair and pulls his head back to bite a kiss underneath his jaw. "Well, guess what. They're not allowed to."

He slides his hands into her back pockets and grins. "I know."

He licks sweat from her throat, and she looks up at him. "Let's go back," she says. "I want..." She trails off, because what she wants will never fit in one sentence.

"Yeah," Jim says. He doesn't need the sentence: He knows. "I want that, too."

+||+||+

 

Spock is reading when they get back to the room, but the book closes as decisively as the door when Jim and Nyota come in. It's a big room, but he crosses it in a few easy strides. Nyota wraps herself around him from the front, Jim from the back, and Spock actually shudders. Nyota imagines everything he's taking in through touch—the heat, the sweat, the urgent drive of bass, their arousal, how much they wanted each other, how much they want him. "We saved it all for you," Jim says, low, as his hands range over Spock's back, his ass and his thighs.

Spock's head falls back onto Jim's shoulder as Nyota strokes the line of his cock through his loose trousers, and she smiles at the gasp in his voice when he says, "Good."


End file.
